historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Stanislav (given name)
Stanislav or Stanislaus (Latinized form) is a very old given name of Slavic origin, meaning someone who achieves glory or fame. It is common in the Slavic countries of Central and South Eastern Europe. The name has spread to many non-Slavic languages as well, such as French (Stanislas), German, and others. The feminine form is Stanislava. Polish language In the Polish language, the name Stanisław has the following diminutives: Stach, Stan, Stańko, Staś, Stasio, Stasiek, Staszek. Variants: Stasław, Tasław. Its feminine form is Stanisława. Stasiek, Stach may also be surnames. Other derived surnames: *Stachow, Stachowiak, (fem.: Stachowiakowa, Stachowiakówna) Stachowicz Stachowska Stachowski Stachurka Stachwiak *Stanisławski (fem. Stanisławska), Stanczak *Stasiak, Stasicki, Stasiewski, Stasiński, Staśkiewicz, Stasik *Staszak (Staszakowa), Staszewski, Staszkiewicz, Staszynski East Slavic languages In the Belarussian, Russian, Ukrainian languages, the diminutive forms of the name are Stas and Stasik. Slovene language In the Slovene language, the name Stanislav is usually abbreviated either to Stanko, Stano or Staňo. Other Станіслаў / Stanisłaŭ (Belarusian), Stanislav (Croatian, Czech, Serbian, Slovak and Slovene), Станіслав (Ukrainian), Станислав (Bulgarian, Russian, Serbian), Stanislas (French), Stanislaus (German, Latin), Stanislovas (Lithuanian), Staņislavs (Latvian), Stanislao (Italian), Estanislau (Portuguese), Ainéislis (Irish/Gaelic), Estanislao (Spanish) and Szaniszló (Magyar/Hungarian). Notable people Saints * Stanisław Kazimierczyk (1433–1489) * Stanislaus Kostka (1550–1568) * Stanislaus of Szczepanów (1030–1079) Monarchs * Stanisław Leszczyński (1677–1766), King of Poland * Stanisław of Masovia (1501–1524), Duke of Masovia * Stanisław August Poniatowski (1732–1798), King of Poland * Stanislaus III Albert (1795–1861), King of Poland, Belgium and Grand Duke of Lithuania Art, film and television * Estanislao del Campo (1834–1880), Argentine poet * Stanislas de Guaita (1861–1897), French poet, expert on esotericism and European mysticism * Stanisław Szukalski (1893–1987), Polish-born painter and sculptor * Stanislav Bartůšek (born 1961), Czech television journalist * Stanislav Govorukhin (born 1936), Russian film director * Stanislav Holý (1943–1998), Czech graphic artist, caricaturist, and designer of animated films * Stanislav Ianevski (born 1985), Bulgarian actor who played Viktor Krum in Harry Potter * Stanislav Kolíbal (born 1925), Czech artist * Stanisław Jerzy Lec (1909–1966), Polish poet and aphorist * Stanisław Lem (1921–2006), Polish science fiction author and philosopher * Stanislav Lyubshin (born 1933), Russian actor, film director and People's Artist of the RSFSR (1981) * Stanislas Merhar (born 1971), French actor of Slovene descent * Stanislao Nievo (1928–2006), Italian writer, journalist and director * Stanislav Rapotec (1911–1997), painter and patriot * Stanislav Sokolov (born 1947), Russian stop-motion animation director * Stanislas Torrents (1839–1916), French painter * Stanislaus "Stan" Valchek, character in The Wire * Stanko Vraz (1810–1851), Slovenian-Croatian poet * Stanisław Wyspiański (1869–1907), Polish playwright, painter and poet * Stan Borys (born 1941), Polish singer-songwriter, actor, director and poet *Bern Nadette Stanis(born Bernadette Stanislas 1953), American actress Military and politics * Stanislas Marie Adelaide, comte de Clermont-Tonnerre (1757–1792), French aristocrat, military officer and politician * Stanislas de Boufflers (1738–1815), French statesman and writer * Stane Dolanc (1925–1999), Slovenian and Yugoslav Communist politician * Stanislav Galić (born 1943), Bosnian Serb commander * Stanislav Gross (1969–2015), former Prime Minister of the Czech Republic * Stanislav Hazheev (born 1941), Minister of Defence in Transnistria * Stanislav of Kiev, last Kiev ruler of the Rurik Dynasty * Stanisław Koniecpolski (c.1592–1646), Polish nobleman, voivode of Sandomierz * Stanislav Kosior (1889–1939), Polish-born Soviet politician * Estanislao López (1786–1838), governor and caudillo of Santa Fe, Argentina * Stanisław Maczek (1892–1994), Polish tank commander of World War II * Stanislav Melnyk (1961–2015), Ukrainian politician * Stanisław Narutowicz or Stanislovas Narutavičius (1862–1932), Polish-Lithuanian lawyer and politician * Stanislav Petrov (born c.1939), retired Soviet Air Defense Forces lieutenant colonel * Stanislav Poplavsky (1902–1973), general in the Soviet and Polish armies * Stanislav Shushkevich (born 1934), Belarusian statesman and scientist * Stanisław Sosabowski (1892–1967), Polish general in World War II * Stanislaw Tillich (born 1959), German CDU politician of Sorbian ethnicity * Stanislav Zas (born 1964), Belarusian secretary of the Security Council of Belarus * Stanislav Zimprich (1916–1942), Czech pilot who flew with the RAF in the Battle of Britain * Stanisław Żółkiewski (1547–1620), Polish szlachta (nobleman), magnate and military commander Music * Stanislav Binički (1874–1942), Serbian composer, conductor and pedagogue * Stanislav Bunin (born 1966), Russian-born pianist * Stanislao Gastaldon (1861–1939), Italian composer of light music * Stanislao Mattei (1750–1825), Italian composer, musicologist and teacher * Stanisław Moniuszko (1819–1872), Belarus-born Polish composer, conductor and teacher * Stanko Premrl (1880–1965), author of the music for the Slovenian National Anthem Sports * Stanislav Angelov (born 1978), Bulgarian footballer * Estanislau Basora (1926–2012), Spanish Catalan footballer * Stanislav Cherchesov (born 1963), Russian football manager and former international goalkeeper * Stanislav Chistov (born 1983), Russian ice hockey player * Stanislav Genchev (born 1981), Bulgarian footballer * Estanislao Goya (born 1988), Argentine professional golfer * Stanislav Griga (born 1961), Slovak retired football player and manager * Stanislav Henych (born 1949), Czechoslovakian cross-country skier * Stanislas Julien (1797–1873), French sinologist * Stanislav Lopukhov (born 1972), Russian breaststroke swimmer * Stanislav Loska (born 1968), Czech paralympic athlete * Stanislav Manolev (born 1985), Bulgarian footballer * Stanislav "Slava" Medvedenko (born 1979), Ukrainian basketball player * Stan Mikita (born Stanislav Guoth, 1940), Slovak/Canadian ice hockey player for the Chicago Blackhawks * Stanislav Morozov (born 1979), Ukrainian pairs figure skater * Stanislav Neckář (born 1975), Czech ice hockey player * Stanislav Nedkov (born 1981), Bulgarian mixed martial arts fighter * Stanislav Ossinskiy (born 1984), Kazakhstani backstroke swimmer * Stanislav Pozdnyakov (born 1973), Russian fencer * Stanislav Prins (born 1988), Estonian footballer * Stanisław Rola (born 1957), Polish race walker * Stanislav Rumenov (born 1980), Bulgarian footballer * Stanislav Šesták (born 1982), Slovak football striker * Stanislav Stoyanov (born 1976), Bulgarian football defender * Estanislao Struway, (born 1968) Paraguayan football midfielder * Stanislav Tarasenko (born 1966), Russian long jumper * Stanislav Timchenko (born 1983), Russian figure skater * Stanislav Varga (born 1972), Slovak footballer * Stanislav Vlček (born 1976), Czech football striker * Stanislas "Stan" Wawrinka (born 1985), Swiss professional tennis player * Stanislav Zabrodsky (born 1962), Kazakh archer * Stanislav Zakharov (born 1981), Russian pairs figure skater * Stanislav Zhuk (died 1998), Soviet figure skater and coach Other * Estanislao (c. 1798–1838), Native American chieftain * Stanislav Andreski (born 1919), Polish-British sociologist * Stanko Bloudek (1890–1959), Slovenian plane and automobile designer * Stanislao Cannizzaro (1826–1910), Italian chemist remembered for the Cannizzaro reaction and the Karlsruhe Congress of 1860 * Stanisław Dziwisz (born 1939), a Polish prelate of the Roman Catholic Church * Stanislav Grof (born 1931), one of the founders of the field of transpersonal psychology * Stanislaus Grumman, character from His Dark Materials * Stanislaus Hosius (1504–1579), Polish Roman Catholic cardinal and Prince-Bishop of Warmia * Stanislaus Joyce (1884–1955), brother of James Joyce * Stanislav Kriventsov (born 1973), international chess master * Stanisław Mazur (1905–1981), Polish mathematician * Stanislaus von Prowazek (1875–1912), Czech zoologist and parasitologist * Stanisław Albrecht Radziwiłł, Polish-British nobleman and philanthropist * Stanislav Segert (1921–2005), scholar of Semitic languages * Stanislav Shatsky (1878–1934), late Tsarist and early Soviet humanistic educator, writer, and educational administrator * Stanislav Shwarts (1919–1976), Soviet ecologist and zoologist * Stanislav Strumilin (1877–1974), Soviet economist who developed the Strumilin index * Stanisław Trepczyński (1924–1993), Polish diplomat * Stanislaw Ulam (1909–1984), Polish born American mathematician * Stanislav Vydra (1741–1804), Bohemian writer, mathematician and Jesuit See also * Stanislav (disambiguation) * Saint Stanislaus (disambiguation) * * * * Category:Masculine given names Category:Slavic masculine given names Category:Russian masculine given names Category:Bulgarian masculine given names Category:Polish masculine given names Category:Serbian masculine given names Category:Belarusian masculine given names